


Pillows

by unluckyrose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: From a request on Tumblr, Other, pillows and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyrose/pseuds/unluckyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Napstablook like to spend afternoons in the laziest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr, and I wrote, and thought I might as well post it here too. Have a fluffy oneshot.

Sans and Napstablook didn’t really go on dates. Pretty much whenever they both had free time, they would spend an afternoon laying around and listening to whatever new music Napsta was working on. Since they did this so often, there was actually a better chance of finding Sans asleep on Napstablook’s floor than anywhere near any of his sentry stations.

To be honest, as much as Sans loved spending almost every afternoon listening to music on Napstablook’s floor, all the laying on hardwood was doing a number on his back. The solution? Pillows. Also some blankets. As many as they could gather, all piled into a nest in the center of the room with the skeleton and ghost right in the middle.

They had been curled together in the puffy nest for about two hours, TV playing some MTT talk show neither of them were paying attention to, when Sans predictably fell asleep. Napstablook smiled and cuddled a little closer. They weren’t corporeal, so they couldn’t fully appreciate the comfort of a giant pillow nest, but if they concentrated they could become just solid enough for Sans to wrap an arm around them and pull them close.  

Eventually the program ended and the TV went to static, proclaiming a new show would start soon. Napsta considered getting up and turning on some music, but they didn’t want to move. They weren’t worried about waking Sans up; he would probably stay asleep if an anvil landed two inches from his head. But, in this moment of silence only broken by the quiet static from the tv and soft snoring from Sans… they were happy. They hadn’t been this comfortable in anyone’s presence in a long time. Normally they would be scared they were being annoying, or that they would say something stupid, or that they were boring. They just felt like they didn’t have to worry with Sans. For whatever reason, he liked them and really wanted to hang out with them. They didn’t know why, but this was the happiest they’d ever been and they weren’t going to question it.

The quiet was shattered by a loud beep. Sans woke up with a mumble and cracked open an eyesocket. “…it’s m’ phone,” he said. Napsta shifted so the skeleton could reach for his pocket without phasing through them. They waited as he read the screen, tapped out a reply, then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“What was it?” They asked, settling back into place snuggled into Sans’ side.

“text from paps. reminder to recalibrate my puzzles.”

“Do you have to go do that now?”

Sans laughed. “please. you know me. i wouldn’t be doing it even if i didn’t have somewhere much better to be.”

He shifted slightly so he could kiss them. It wasn’t much of a kiss; he didn’t have lips and Napsta wasn’t solid, but the emotion was still there. It made both their souls glow warmly. The both of them stayed like that, snuggled together in a pile of pillows and watching the static on the TV, for hours after.

Yeah, neither of them would trade these afternoons for the world.


End file.
